Wayclearing on Ryloth
The Wayclearing on Ryloth was an event that occurred during the Clone Wars when the 104th Battalion was tasked with entering a Separatist controlled territory on Ryloth via landspeeder, assassinating a separatist senator and destroying a terminal that linked the separatist droids in the territory with their control ship in orbit. "They don't know we're here. Stay low."-"Sinker", initial infiltration The six clone troopers dismounted their landspeeder an arrived at an abandoned Ryloth military outpost, using it to scan the town ahead. Sinker spotted various B1 security droids and, shortly thereafter, the separatist senator who he dispatched with a single blaster bolt. The security droids in charge of protecting the senator turned on the outpost and fired upon it, causing the team to move to the next phase and rapple down a nearby cliff. From there they began moving to a series of rocky outcroppings but were engaged by battle droids hiding behind buildings, so the group provided covering fire for each other, and thus by crawling and covering they managed to eliminate all of the oppositional droids in the immediate area without suffering any losses. As they entered the town they encountered an AAT while Gust was fighting off droid encirclement attempts on the right flank. Sinker requested a thermal detonator which Felix immediately provided. It was tossed at the confederacy battle tank's hull which exploded. Afterward he received a shot to the shoulder from a lucky B1 battle droid, rendering one of his arms temporarily useless and therefore limiting him to the use of a DC15B sidearm for a weapon. Vulture droids were inbound and all of the troops fired on them in a surprise attack that turned all three of the robotic starfighters into falling scrap metal. Utilizing more cover the clones entered the village square, eliminated four sniper droids and destroyed the terminal that connected the territory's battle droids to the control ship in orbit. The result was that all of the nearby droids were deactivated and those that were farther off were stuck with relying on their built-in battery power packs. The team was extracted and the shinies were granted positions within the 104th. "This is CT-7714-1114 reporting in, target eliminated, droids deactivated, clear for deployment of additional troops." "Obsideon Squadron here, we copy and are en-route with a platoon of clones to resume control of the town, over." "Affirmative Obsideon, also, we'd like a search party to look for our landspeeder. It should only be a few clicks to the south of the village square." "Request accepted, it should be found within the hour. Obsideon Squadron, out." -Gust communicating with a squadron of Low Altitude Assault Transports and Torrent Starfighters. Personnel Roster CT-7715-1114 "Gust" TRPR."Claw" Shiny Heavy TRPR."Felix" Shiny Marksman TRPR. Unidentified {Shiny} MNR.OFCR."Narwhal" Company MNR.OFCR."Sinker" ARC Squad 104 tryout insert.png|The squad inserting into Separatist-held territory on Ryloth via a landspeeder that had to be recovered in the aftermath. 104 tryout roster.png|Members of the squad disembark the landspeeder, prepared for action. 104 tryout outpost.png|The team setting up a sniping nest in a rylothian military outpost that was completely abandoned after the capital surrendered to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. 104 tryout cover.png|Members of the squad take cover behind a rocky outcropping to avoid oncoming fire. Category:Battle Category:Wayclearing on Ryloth Category:Ryloth Category:Clone Wars Category:104th Battalion Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:First Battle of Ryloth